User talk:UnSub-Zero
ARCHIVE #1: December 26, 2011 - July 6, 2012 *ARCHIVE #2: July 9, 2012 - June 12, 2013 *ARCHIVE #3: June 14, 2013 - November 16, 2013 *ARCHIVE #4: November 22, 2013 - April 1, 2014 ___________ Directors As you're completing the bios of the directors who have worked/are working for Criminal Minds, this interview may help you with one still missing. I've a better pic of her, will upload it as Hanelle Culpepper.jpg :D - Mvpl ''TALK'' 13:53, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Blake? Under the safe assumption you just watched the episode...would you classify the unsub as Blake nemesis? I mean, if Michael Hastings is Jennifer Jareau's nemesis and she didn't react as much as Blake did, wouldn't that make him her nemesis? Plus, he got away. She's gonna think about him forever...{Yes, this episode broke me.} Lauraloo77 (talk) 02:50, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :AHHHHH, I'm so sorry :c I thought the assumption was safe. (Damn it.) I guess I'll leav it up to you - but that is just my two cents. Lauraloo77 (talk) 03:41, April 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks for the edit; I'm still shaking! Lauraloo77 (talk) 01:32, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :::That's exactly what I was going to propose! That sounds good to me. (I'm not so sure how I'd feel about his return, though...) Lauraloo77 (talk) 01:38, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Keri I've been wanting to make a page for Keri Derzmond (victim of Mike Hicks's stalking) for quite some time now...could you help me get it started? Lauraloo77 (talk) 23:02, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :I don't know, I thought she deserved one - there was a lot of information revealed about her and I thought it would be nice. I don't know. Lauraloo77 (talk) 00:23, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Sean In the Larry Feretich article, it says that Sean Hotchner is the half-brother of Aaron Hotchner. Is this a mistake, or is this true? Lauraloo77 (talk) 03:15, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Wacky photos I've noticed, and is not only the photos but a couple other things that are malfunctioning, even if the code is in good working order. Gonna see if someone at Community Central knows what's going on - Mvpl ''TALK'' 13:31, April 25, 2014 (UTC) :This has been fast. Apparently there is a Wikia problem, as many other wikis are experiencing the same distortion/blurriness with their images. Staff has been notified, so a solution will come when they find whatever bug is creating it in the 1st place ;-) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 13:35, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: C Template Oh...I had no idea it was wrong. xD well, thank you! That episode was wild; the references to other episodes (Poision, About Face, The Replicator). But now I understand that you need to make it smaller. Thank you! Lauraloo77 (talk) 03:18, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Harding Didn't Hotch say that Harding wasn't 'devolving', rather 're-evolving' to a different target? Lauraloo77 (talk) 14:38, May 2, 2014 (UTC) :Because, wouldn't that make him ineligible to be a Devolving Killer? Just a question... Lauraloo77 (talk) 22:35, May 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, sorry D: I'm not very good with the pathologies. Lauraloo77 (talk) 01:08, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Missing pics He's not the only one, and there's still a huge amount to update... Getting there, getting there! :D - Mvpl ''TALK'' 23:06, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Wound Collectors Could you try and find other unsubs in the show who fit the pathology of a "wound collector"? I'd be happy to help you with it. BAUmaster628 (talk) 22:35, May 9, 2014 (UTC) David Gore So he has to be of or relating to Criminal Minds in order to have a page? And that Bio I got was from wikipedia, not imdb.. just saying. Also, is there some way to fix my signature on this wiki? Because it hasn't been working at all... - Lord Law IT WAS FROM WIKIPEDIA, I COPIED, PASTED AND REMOVED ALL THE WIKPEDIA LINKS FROM IT AND ADDED IT TO THEE PAGE, LOOK AT IT FOR YOURSELF o_e - Lord Law Well that escalated quickly.. I didn't know copying and pasting was against the rules? You really should add a page for le wiki's rules... I mean, otherwise how do you expect people to know what to do and what not to do? - Lord Law ..Derp, didn't see that before e.e - Lord Law Mills and McGregor articles To avoid a repeat with that Anonymous or other, I've protected both articles. Only registered users can now edit either... and if a registered user starts messing with them, I'll have a place (their talk pages) to give them a good tongue lashing! ;-) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 14:03, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Test Just testing out my signature, this is not spam or anything so don't get all uptight about it... Strauss Quote Is this a good quote for the top of Strauss's page? “I’ll tell the director if he takes you off the case it’s either with my resignation or over my dead body.” Lauraloo77 (talk) 00:57, May 13, 2014 (UTC)